CityScape Classes
Crimson Scourge (CityScape variant, p. 92) The crimson scourge is a tough and efficient tracker who specializes in dealing painful but ultimately nonlethal wounds. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +4 Alignment: Any nongood Skills: Gather Information 4 ranks , Handle Animal 8 ranks , Heal 1 ranks , Intimidate 3 ranks Feats: Urban Tracking Base Fort Save: +3 Hit die d10 Skill points 6 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: You are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor, and shields (but not tower shields). In addition, you can select one of the following as a free weapon proficiency: bolas, net, or whip Kid Gloves (Ex): Crimson scourges excel at manipulating the wounds they inflict, causing more or less harm as the situation demands. If you choose, you can deal nonlethal damage with weapons that normally deal lethal damage, or lethal damage with weapons that normally deal nonlethal damage—both without taking the usual —4 penalty on the attack roll. Special Dispensation: Crimson scourges do not operate in secrecy unless they have to, so their patrons provide them the freedom to perform their duties. While operating in any area where bounty hunting is acceptable, a slavers guild has any presence, or you enjoy the patronage of an influential figure, you gain the benefit of the Special Dispensation feat (see page 63), even if you do not meet the prerequisites. Swift Tracker (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, you can make a Gather Information check when using Urban Tracking every half-hour without taking the usual —5 penalty. Painful Strike (Ex): At 3rd level, you gain the ability to deal an extra 1d6 points of nonlethal damage when making a melee attack that deals nonlethal damage against an unarmed opponent. This ability does not function if the opponent has a weapon of any sort in either hand, or if your attack deals lethal damage. Unarmed foes with the Improved Unarmed Strike feat are still considered unarmed. This ability never applies to ranged attacks, regardless of the target's proximity to you. If you score a critical hit with the melee attack, the extra damage from this ability is not multiplied. This extra damage increases to 2d6 points at 6th level, and to 3d6 at 9th level. Creatures not subject to nonlethal damage, as well as constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures, are not affected by this ability. Immovable Heart (Ex): Your grim profession hardens your emotions. Beginning at 4th level, you gain a +2 competence bonus to resist enchantment spells and fear effects. Improved Disarm: At 5th level, you gain Improved Disarm as a bonus feat, even if you do not meet the prerequisites. Threaten (Ex): Crimson scourges of at least 7th level are masters at shaking the confidence of their foes. This ability grants three advantages when you use the Intimidate skill to demoralize an opponent (PH 76). First, you can attempt to demoralize an opponent as a move action, rather than a standard action. Second, a successful attempt causes the target to be shaken for a number of rounds equal to your unmodified Strength modifier (minimum 1 round). Finally, you gain a +2 bonus on any Intimidate check to demoralize an opponent. Deadened Hide (Ex): Upon reaching 8th level, you become immune to nonlethal damage and to spells or effects that inflict or manipulate pain (DM's discretion). Smell of Blood (Ex): At the apex of your advancement, you acquire an almost animalistic awareness of the world around you. You gain the scent ability (MM 314) and a +3 insight bonus on initiative checks. Advancement Class skills Ebonmar Infiltrator (CityScape variant, p. 79) The infiltrator is a master of stealth and deception, an interpreter, and an escape artist. Requirements Skills: Decipher Script 4 ranks , Hide 8 ranks , Move Silently 8 ranks , Search 4 ranks , Sense Motive 4 ranks Feats: Any two of the following: Alertness , Deceitful , Investigator , Negotiator , and Stealthy Special: Must be a member of House Ebonmar Hit die d6 Skill points 6 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: You gain no proficiency with any weapons or armor. If you are proficient with light armor, you can cast infiltrator spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal chance for arcane spell failure. However, like any other arcane spellcaster, an infiltrator wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield incurs the normal chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass infiltrator still incurs the normal chance for arcane spell failure when casting arcane spells received from other classes. Spells: Starting at 2nd level, you gain the ability to cast a small number of arcane spells. To cast an infiltrator spell, you must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the spell's level, so if you have an Intelligence of 10 or lower, you cannot cast these spells. Bonus spells are based on Intelligence, and saving throws against these spells have a DC of 10 + spell level + your Intelligence modifier. When you get 0 spells per day of a given level (for instance 1st-level spells for 1st level), you gain only the bonus spells to which you would be entitled based on your Intelligence score for that spell level. Your spell list appears below. You prepare and cast spells just as a wizard does. Piercing Insight (Ex): Through strenuous training, you learn to more effectively observe the world surrounding you. At 1st level, you gain a +1 bonus on Search, Sense Motive, and Spot checks. These bonuses increase by +1 for every three levels you advance past 1st level in the prestige class (+1 at 1st level, +2 at 4th level, +3 at 7th level, and +4 at 10th level). Speed Reader (Ex): You have learned to interpret text at a rapid rate. You can read a single page of text as a full-round action. This applies even to text read with comprehend languages, or through the use of the Decipher Script skill. Sneak Attack (Ex): This ability, gained at 2nd level, is like the rogue ability of the same name (PHB 50). The extra damage increases by 1d6 at 5th level and again at 8th level. If you get a sneak attack bonus from another source (such as rogue levels), the bonuses on damage stack. Combat Anticipation (Ex): Beginning at 3rd level, your ability to effectively observe the world around you allows you to respond more swiftly to danger. You gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class, and a +1 bonus on both Reflex saves and initiative checks. These bonuses increase to +2 at 6th level. The bonuses to AC and Reflex saves come in part because you read the intentions of your foe. Thus, you gain those bonuses only against humanoids, monstrous humanoids, and giants. Other creatures are too anatomically different for you to easily anticipate their intentions. This ability functions only when you are wearing light or no armor. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 4th level, you cannot be caught flat-footed and react to danger before your senses would normally allow you to do so. This ability functions like the barbarian ability of the same name (PHB 26). If you already have uncanny dodge from some other source, you instead gain improved uncanny dodge at this level. Hide in Plain Sight (Ex): Beginning at 8th level, you can use the Hide skill in natural terrain even while being observed. This ability functions like the ranger ability of the same name (PHB 48). Hyper-Awareness (Su): At 9th level, you find your perceptions have grown so highly attuned that they become supernatural. You gain darkvision out to 30 feet and blindsense out to 5 feet. Shadow in the Night (Sp): When you reach 10th level, your mastery of stealth has crossed over into the otherworldly. Once per day, you can become ethereal. This effect lasts for up to 1 round, plus a number of additional rounds equal to your Intelligence modifier. This ability otherwise functions as the spell ethereal jaunt. Advancement Class skills Urban Savant (CityScape variant, p. 100) An urban savant is a scholar at heart, with a voracious appetite for information. Requirements Skills: 8 ranks in any one, and 2 ranks in each of the other two: Knowledge (dungeoneering) (2 or) 8 ranks , Knowledge (local) (8 or) 2 ranks , and Knowledge (nature) (8 or) 2 ranks Feats: Favored (League of Eyes or a similar organization) Special: Bardic knowledge class ability (at DM's discretion, can be replaced by Knowledge (History 2 ranks). Special: Must be a member in good standing of the League of Eyes or similar organizaion Hit die d6 Skill points 6 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: You gain no proficiency with any weapons or armor. You can cast arcane spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal chance of spell failure, provided you are proficient with light armor. However, like any other arcane spellcaster, an urban savant wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield incurs the normal chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. Spellcasting: At each level, you gain new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) and an increase in caster level as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefi t a member of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming an urban savant, you must decide to which class you will add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. If you had no levels in an arcane spellcasting class before acquiring the prestige class level, this class feature confers no advantage. Urban Savvy: An urban savant is an expert on the local community. If something has been around for a while, you've likely either heard stories about it or had direct contact with it. You can draw upon this extensive familiarity to gain certain benefits against the following types of creatures: aberrations, animals, humanoids, monstrous humanoids, oozes, and vermin (all of which are commonly found within the urban environment). The DM can modify this list as needed, replacing any creature type here with any other type appropriate to the campaign, or adding new ones. The benefits conferred are detailed in the descriptions below. As you grow in experience, you unearth new uses for your growing urban knowledge. Using this ability requires you to succeed on an appropriate DC 15 Knowledge check (see the Knowledge skill, PHB 78), made as a move action. To draw upon this knowledge, you must be within 60 feet of a target and must be aware of its presence, though you need not have line of sight. You cannot take 10 or take 20 on this check, and it cannot be retried. Each successful check might affect a single target or all creatures of the same sort, depending on the circumstances. Your allies can benefit from your knowledge as well, provided you can communicate with them at the time you are using this ability. Each of the four varieties of urban knowledge can be invoked only once against any given target or group of like creatures. Strengths: An urban savant first studies the power of the beings who have had an impact on the city in the past. With a successful Knowledge check, you learn the general combat capabilities of your target. Against humanoids, this check confers knowledge of the target base attack bonus, Armor Class, and combat-related feats. (The DM is the final arbiter on what constitutes a combat related feat; the list of fighter bonus feats is recommended as a starting point.) Against nonhumanoids, this check confers knowledge of all the above information plus any special attacks or options, which the DM should describe in brief. Note that the urban savant's player benefits from this knowledge as related, but obviously the character cannot relate the data to her allies verbatim. The player must roleplay any information he wishes his character to impart in the game. Weaknesses: At 4th level, you can draw upon your urban knowledge to learn a foe's weakness in combat. Against humanoids, a successful Knowledge check reveals the target's Hit Dice, damage reduction (including the means to overcome it, if any), and saving throws. Against nonhumanoids, it imparts all of the above information plus any special weaknesses the foe might have. Again, the player must roleplay any information he wishes his character to impart within the game. Methods: When you reach 7th level, your knowledge of your foes' methods helps direct your attacks more effectively. With a successful Knowledge check, you grant yourself and your allies a +1d6 bonus on weapon damage rolls against the target for 1 minute. If you succeed on the check by 10 or more, this bonus increases to +2d6. If you succeed by 20 or more, this bonus increases to +3d6. True Nature: The culmination of an urban savant's studies is the ability to grasp the true nature of a target creature. When you attain 10th level, a successful Knowledge check grants you and all allies within 60 feet a mystic barrier that acts in all respects (including duration) as a protection from chaos/evil/good/law spell, granting a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus on saves against its abilities. This protection functions regardless of the creature's true alignment (even if neutral), but its effects do not stack with any actual protection or magic circle spells in effect. Your caster level for the purpose of this ability is equal to your urban savant level. If you succeed on the check by 10 or more, the bonuses to AC and saves increase to +3. If you succeed by 20 or more, the bonuses increase to +4. Urban Empathy (Ex): You can use your knowledge to improve the attitude of creatures you encounter in urban environments. This ability applies only to animals, humanoids, and monstrous humanoids (oozes and vermin being typically mindless). At the DM's discretion, this ability could work on certain aberrations as well, though most are too violent and unpredictable for such tactics. You can choose to substitute the appropriate Knowledge check (local for humanoids or nature for animals and monstrous humanoids) in place of a Diplomacy check to influence the starting attitudes of those you encounter in cities. If the DM opts to allow use of this ability on aberrations, the substitution would be a Knowledge (dungeoneering) check. If you prefer, you can make the usual Diplomacy checks for humanoids and monstrous humanoids instead. Against animals, this ability functions like a druid's wild empathy class feature (PH 35), adding your urban savant level to the check, or you can attempt a Knowledge (nature) check if that is likely to produce a better result. Continuing Education (Ex): At 3rd level, you gain a +1 insight bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering), Knowledge (local), and Knowledge (nature) checks. You gain a similar bonus on all bardic knowledge checks. This bonus increases to +2 at 6th level and +3 at 9th level. Eyes of the City (Ex): By the time you reach 5th level, your vision has surpassed that of ther city dwelling humans. You gain low-light vision, allowing you to see twice as far and as clearly as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similarly shadowy conditions. If you already have low-light vision, your existing ability improves, allowing you to see three times as far as a normal human in conditions of shadowy illumination. Pierce Deception: Upon reaching 8th level, you know intuitively how the city is supposed to look. While in an urban environment, you can try to see through the deception of any object or creature that might be disguising its true appearance. Make a DC 20 Knowledge (arcana) check. If the check succeeds, you know whether or not the target's true appearance has been clouded, but not by what means, nor what its true appearance might be. If the check succeeds by 10 or more, you know by what means the target's appearance has been altered (through use of the Disguise skill, magic, a natural shapechanging ability, or the like). If the deception is magical, you can attempt a Spellcraft check (DC 20 + spell level) to determine the spell used. Advancement Class skills Category:3.5e Category:DND Category:CityScape Category:CityScape Classes Category:Classes